Nairn
|place = 4/18 |alliances = Capital Capital Reunited Barbaric in Barbados |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 3 |days = 38 |season2 = Survivor: Palau |tribes2 = |place2 = 13/25 |alliances2 = Angaur Alliance |challenges2 = 6 |votesagainst2 = 12 |days2 = 34}} Nairn, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 14: Barbados and Survivor ORG 25: Palau. Nairn started the game in the majority capital alliance but quickly fell into the minority come the tribe swap. With his strong alliance with Kaluga member Gavin he survived tribal council by convincing Arawak member James to flip. At the merge Nairn rejoined with the capital alliance until a backfire move put him in the minority, he was able to survive the destruction of his alliance up until the final four where after losing immunity he became the final member of the jury. Profile Barbados Name (Age): Nairn (16) Tribe Designation: Kaluga Current Residence: Scotland Personal Claim to Fame: Going to Rock challenge nationals twice. Inspiration in Life: Kim Kardashian, anyone who makes money and can laugh their way to the bank. Hobbies: Dancing, Dancing and dancing. Pet Peeves: Religious People, Intolerant people, the bible. 3 Words to Describe You: Cute, cunning and cutthroat. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? A hot guy with good survival skills, An ice box of mountain dew and a knife. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Can we mix Todd Herzog, Brenda Low and Morgan Mcleod Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: To test my skills of course, I have something to prove and I will look well damn good while doing it. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: If I do win, it will be because of my flirty nature and my ability to talk trash about as many people as possible. Voting History Palau Name (Age): Nairn (17) Tribe Designation: Anguar Current Residence: Scotland Personal Claim to Fame: Being a northern premier rock challenge champion. Inspiration in Life: Tbh anyone who can break the stigma that you dont have to be formal and boring to be successful in life. Hobbies: Dancing, teaching and shagging. Pet Peeves: Those who use their religion as a shield to make them seem like a good person. Previous Finishes: 4th (Barbados). Favorite Past Moment: Screwing over James after he screwed my biggest ally Gavin, revenge was sweet Why Did You Come Back?: To prove I'm just more than a pretty face, I can win challenges too! Voting History Trivia *Nairn is the 2nd Scottish person to play the ORG after Purry. *Nairn went the longest in Barbados without receiving a single vote until he was voted off at the final four. *Nairn came up with the name for the Capital Alliance. *Nairn was the only one to vote for Domonique at the final tribal. *Nairn was supposed to return for Palawan but had to pull out due to other commitments. *Nairn was on the ballot for Canary Islands but did not receive enough votes to play. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Barbados Contestants Category:Kaluga Tribe Category:Bajan Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Barbados Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Palau Contestants Category:Angaur Tribe Category:Kayangel Tribe Category:13th Place Category:Palau Jury Members Category:Contestants from Scotland